The invention relates to crankcase ventilation systems for an internal combustion engine.
Crankcase ventilation systems are known for internal combustion engines having a crankcase containing blowby gas and oil aerosol. An internal combustion engine generates blowby gas in a crankcase containing engine oil and oil aerosol. An air/oil separator has an inlet receiving blowby gas and oil aerosol from the crankcase, and an air outlet discharging clean blowby gas to the atmosphere or back to the engine air intake. The separator has a flow path therethrough separating the blowby gas and the oil in the oil aerosol.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.